Birthday Presents
by Cae Thomas aka CNL
Summary: It's Draco's 17th birthday, and Blaise has quite the gift in mind.    Harry/Draco/Blaise


Draco Malfoy opened his eyes and looked up at the canopy of his large four poster bed, still thinking over the very vivid sex dream he'd just woken from. It had featured a very naked and very aroused Harry Potter. The Gryffindor had been the star of most of his dreams recently, though Merlin knew why. There were much more attractive persons to dream about. He supposed it was the rivalry between them that brought on the dreams. After all, what better way to finally best Potter than to fuck him senseless?

His thoughts were broken as the bed curtains were drawn aside to reveal a flash of blinding morning sunlight. Why on earth anyone would put enchanted windows in a dungeon dormitory he could never fathom. They did one absolutely no good when trying to sleep in. The light was blocked momentarily and then hidden completely as the curtains were  
closed once more. The bed dipped at Draco's side and warm lips met his own, a skilled tongue slipping into his mouth.

Draco groaned appreciatively as a strong hand cupped him, bringing his morning hard on into a higher state of arousal. He thrust his hips up into the boy's palm as their tongues fought for dominance. Blaise Zabini chuckled as he drew back from his friend.

"Good morning, Draco," he whispered, giving the blonde's cock a good squeeze. Draco's silver eyes rolled back into his head as he groaned with satisfaction. "And happy birthday."  
Draco smiled, gripping the front of Blaise's shirt as he pulled him closer. "It is my birthday, isn't it?" he cooed. "I'd like my present now." He pressed his lips to Blaise's, thrusting his hips rather pointedly into the boy's hand.

"Demanding this morning, aren't we? I think I'll make you wait a bit." Blaise clambered off the bed, this time leaving the curtains wide open. Draco blinked against the bright sunlight, biting back a groan of frustration. Complaining would only end with Blaise making him wait  
longer, and Draco hated waiting.

He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, stretching his back and hearing it crack quite splendidly. He rolled his shoulders, stretching his muscles. He stood and moved to his wardrobe, pulling out the clothes he'd planned to wear that day. Blaise walked behind him on his  
way to the bathroom and slapped Draco hard on the ass. Draco turned to him, pretending to look insulted. Blaise winked as he shut the bathroom door behind him.

Draco's morning wasn't a total loss. Pansy had bought him a rather wonderful silk shirt and the astronomy book he'd been admiring for weeks. His parents had also sent him a lovely silver pocket watch that not only told the time but also the alignment of the planets, along  
with a package of his favorite sweets. Despite the lingering taste of raspberry and chocolate on his tongue, Draco couldn't help but long for Blaise's gift. As much as he hated having to wait for what he wanted, he knew it would be well worth it. His encounters with Blaise always were.

He was on his way to the owlery that afternoon to send a thank you letter to his parents when he was pulled sideways into the prefect's bathroom. Rough lips pressed against his own, forcing his mouth open for a tongue to slip inside. Draco groaned, wrapping his arms around Blaise's neck. He knew it was Blaise without even opening his eyes-no one could ravage his mouth like Blaise. Strong hands found their way under Draco's shirt, burning searing paths across pale skin. Blaise slammed Draco's hands above his head, gripping the blonde's shirt and tearing it open. The buttons clattered against the stone floor, the sound mingle with that of Draco's desperate panting. His trousers were much too tight for comfort. He was sure he'd never been this hard before in his life. He and Blaise had always been rather adventurous in their excursions, but they'd never had sex in such a public place before. The knowledge that they could be caught at any moment only succeeded in arousing Draco further.

He ground his hips into Blaise's, trying to get just a bit of friction. Blaise pulled back nipping at Draco's bottom lip. "None of that," he whispered. "Behave yourself or you'll get nothing." Draco let out a low whine, his cock begging for release.

Blaise stepped back several feet, beginning to slowly remove his own clothing. Draco grinned lazily, watching the boy remove his clothing one piece at a time.

"You're such a tease," he said, pulling Blaise back in for a kiss. He couldn't help but admire the way their skin contrasted so brilliantly against each other-dark brown and pale, creamy white. Draco felt hands undoing his belt and grinned against his lover's lips. The air was cold on his hard cock, sending a chill down Draco's spine. Blaise wrapped a warm hand around the blonde's length stroking as languidly as ever, not seeming at all concerned that Draco was painfully hard and more aroused than he'd ever been in his life. Just as Draco felt the warmth growing in the put of his stomach, Blaise stopped and stepped back. He unzipped his trousers and leaned back against the wall.

"On your knees, Malfoy," he commanded. Draco obliged, dropping to his knees obediently before the dark skinned boy. "Suck me." Draco bit back a groan, leaning forward to take the hard length into his mouth.

He loved Blaise's cock. There wasn't any other word for it. It was long and thick and everything he'd ever fantasized about. He sucked at it passionately, running his tongue over the head. Blaise shuddered, stroking his fingers through soft blonde hair. He pushed Draco away just as he was beginning to lose control.

"Enough," he said hoarsely. He walked to the center of the room and turned to face Draco again. "Come here, Draco." Draco smirked and crawled on his hands and knees to Blaise, looking up at him through his eyelashes. "Turn around." Draco quirked an eyebrow at this command, but did as he was told and turned to face the door as well. He heard Blaise kneel behind him, felt warm hands running over his back and hips and his ass. Cool air blew across his opening and Draco shuddered. He knew what was coming now, and-_Merlin_, he wanted it.

Blaise's tongue lapped at his entrance, coating it well. Draco pushed back against the muscle, begging for more. He wanted it in him, stretching him and filling him. Blaise suddenly thrust his tongue in and Draco yelped, his breathing hitching and catching in his chest as his heart skipped a beat or two. He began to pant, his hands clawing at the floor. It felt so good and he was so close: just a bit more friction and a little to the left and-the door opened. Draco froze, fear chilling his heated body.

Draco looked up into oh-so-familiar green eyes. Potter didn't seem at all bewildered at finding them there, or in such a compromising position. Draco felt his face growing warm. He was at Potter's mercy now, naked and painfully hard-on his hands and knees in the Prefect'sbathroom while Blaise ate him out.

"Good afternoon, Potter," Blaise said casually. "I was just giving Draco here his birthday present. Care to join us?"

Potter was staring hungrily at Draco, his eyes not leaving the blonde's hard cock. "Sounds fun," he replied, his voice husky. Draco could see a hard length presenting itself beneath Potter's trousers. The Gryffindor was getting hard just from the sight of him. Draco nearly groaned with desire. Potter pulled his jumper over his head and let it fall to the floor as he kneeled before Draco. He lifted the blonde's chin and pressed their lips together. Draco opened his mouth to Potter's probing tongue and closed his eyes. This was far better than he'd imagined.

Blaise gripped his shoulder, pulling him up onto his knees. Potter trailed hot kisses down his chest, pausing to lap at Draco's nipples. Blaise nipped at Draco's ear, leaning in to whisper huskily, "I know you've thought about this, Draco. You've dreamt of this moment for months. I can't tell you how many times I laid awake listening to you wank, and every time it was always our names you whispered when you came. No more imagining, Draco. Your fantasies are about to come true."

Draco shivered at his words. Blaise was trying to kill him. He'd fantasized about fucking Potter and being fucked by Blaise-but never at the same time. He didn't know if he could handle them both.  
He bit back a shout as a warm, wet heat engulfed his cock. Draco looked down into Potter's lust-filled emerald eyes as he sucked the blonde's hard length. Draco had to fight himself to keep from thrusting his hips forward. He groaned as Blaise sucked at his neck, teasing a nipple while his own hard cock pressed into Draco's back. Yes, they were definitely going to be the death of him.  
"Fuck him, Draco," Blaise hissed in his ear. "Fuck him hard." Draco groaned at the mental picture of his cock disappearing inside of Potter's tight ass. He hissed as cold air hit his cock. Potter had released him and was now standing to undress himself.

Draco watched hungrily as Potter pulled his t-shirt over his head and let it drop onto the tiles. His jeans soon followed, and Draco was delighted to learn that Potter wasn't wearing anything beneath them. He groaned deeply and licked his lips as Potter fisted his own cock, bringing it to full length. Draco eyed it hungrily. Potter smirked and stepped closer, just near enough that if Draco stretched his neck and stuck out his tongue, he would be able to taste the drop of wetness at the tip of Potter's cock. He groaned, savouring the taste as Potter kneeled before him and pressed their lips together once more. He felt a strong, warm hand on his cock and heard Blaise mutter lubricus under his breath. The hand on his cock was suddenly very slippery. Potter coated his cock thoroughly, then stared suggestively into Draco's eyes as he laid down on the cold stone floor, spreading his legs wide for the blonde to see.

"Fuck," Draco whispered, his hips bucking at the sight of Potter's tight hole.

"Eat him out, Draco," Blaise crooned. "We both know you want to."

Draco didn't need to be told twice. He leaned forward, eagerly lapping at Potter's hole. The Gryffindor let out a low whine, thrusting his hips up to meet Draco's tongue. With one swift thrust, Draco pushed his tongue past the tight ring of muscle. Potter nearly screamed, his fingers digging into soft blonde hair as he fucked himself on Draco's tongue. Draco groaned in frustration as Blaise's strong hands pulled him back up to his knees.

"That's enough," he commanded. "Fuck him." Draco moved forward, his hands gripping Potter's hips and lifting them up as he slid into that tight, wet heat. Potter moaned, bracing himself with his hands as he tried to push himself further down on Draco's cock.

Draco could have sworn he'd never felt anything better than the sensations overtaking his body now. He didn't want to move, didn't want to think about the fact that his cock was buried to the hilt in Potter's tight arse for fear he would come and it would be over. He wanted this moment to last as long as possible, for he was sure the opportunity would never come again.  
He felt a pressure at his own entrance and instantly relaxed, pushing his hips back onto Blaise's lube coated fingers. Blaise stretched him, crooking his fingers and hitting just the right spot that he knew would make Draco scream and turn to mush in his hands. After what seemed like an eternity, the fingers left and Draco felt something much larger at his entrance. His breathing hitched, his heart starting to race a bit faster at the thought of what was to come.

In one smooth thrust, Blaise buried himself to the hilt. As he pulled out, Draco thrust forward into Harry. The boys moaned together, Draco gasping as Blaise suddenly thrust back in. Heat was engulfing his body, his blood burning as it raced through his veins. His heart beat faster and faster, and Draco was sure it would explode at any moment and he would be dead, fucked to death by Potter and Blaise.

Potter clenched around him and Draco groaned, his hips bucking madly as Potter captured his lips again. Blaise nipped at Draco's neck, marking him as though he felt he needed to claim him before Potter. Not that there was any danger of Draco leaving him for the Gryffindor. Potter was just a fantasy. Blaise was too much fun to give up for the wizarding world's golden boy. No one but Blaise could possibly deal with Draco's prissy, high maintenance attitude. And no one could ever fill him the way Blaise did.  
Blaise gripped Draco's hips tightly and thrust hard and deep. Draco was sure there would be bruises the next morning for him to remember this by. Not that he would forget it any time soon. He rolled his hips forward, closing his eyes as Potter's pleasured moan flowed over him. Draco wasn't going to last long, and from the looks of it, Potter wasn't either.  
Draco reached out, wrapping a hand around Potter's hard cock and stroking once, twice, and Potter was screaming and jerking his hips up, hot streams of come splattering his chest. Draco groaned and came, shuddering and emptying himself into Potter's tight, tight ass. He went limp, the only thing holding him up were Blaise's hands on his hips as he began to pound mercilessly into the blonde. A moment later and the Slytherin had collapsed atop the other boys and rolled off to the side, his cock sliding out of Draco with a wet pop.

"Happy Birthday, Malfoy," Potter said, wiping the sweat-soaked hair from his eyes. Draco looked up at him, astounded. Blaise smirked.

"You didn't honestly think this was a chance meeting, did you?" he asked, propping himself up on one arm. "I set this up with Potter three weeks ago."

Draco stared at them both, his mouth slightly open. Blaise had...but that would mean that Potter... He fixed his eyes on Potter. His confusion must have been evident because Potter laughed.

"Yes, Malfoy," he said, grinning. "I'm here of my own free will and I agreed to help Blaise with his rather...unique birthday gift. I'll admit, you're a pretty good fuck, Malfoy."

"Don't get too used to it, Potter," Blaise called. "He's mine. Though, I might be persuaded to share on a rare occasion."

"Maybe next time we could do it somewhere softer?" Draco suggested. "My knees will be bruised for a week now." He pouted up at Blaise, wiping the dirt from his knees. Blaise chuckled and pulled Draco back against his chest.

"Whatever you say, your majesty," he said, kissing Draco's neck and down his shoulder. Potter grinned and leaned in to capture the blonde's lips, running a hand down his chest. Draco let his eyes flutter closed and he smiled against Potter's lips. This was by far the best birthday ever, he decided. Perhaps he should come of age every year.

* * *

Nothing beats five pages of pure plotless smut. This little project was just to see if I could write a vivid sex scene. Did I hit the mark?


End file.
